


Anger issues

by Giglet



Category: Guns of Navarone (1961)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-30
Updated: 2008-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giglet/pseuds/Giglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea, Mallory, Miller. Their violence is often dispassionate. Their anger is seldom violent. (This follows book, rather than movie, canon. In other words, Dusty Miller is American, Keith Mallory is from New Zealand, and Andrea Stavros is from Greece.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger issues

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted as comment-fic at Lucy's [Grading Hell Theater](http://cereta.livejournal.com/525688.html?thread=10142328#t10142328). She asked, "how do your characters deal with hell weeks?" The Navarone guys don't have anything _but_ hell weeks.

**Andrea**  
He's huge, he's deadly, he's a senior military officer (in a defeated army currently in rags and exile) and he's one of the most experienced guerilla fighters still alive in the Mediterranean. Because he desperately needs to not fail his team-mates, Andrea very seldom allows himself to become enraged. The last time he succumbed, he was on Crete, and only Mallory's voice penetrated the white haze of his anger. Mallory stepped into his psyche, and by the time Andrea regained his sanity, they'd blown up a bridge and stolen several truckloads of supplies from the Germans. Andrea remembered slitting the throats of four guards. Coming back to himself, Andrea had gone to the stream to wash the blood from his hands and arms, feeling sick on the ashes of his rage. When he returned to camp, Mallory looked him in the eye, without judgment, without fear, then nodded once as if welcoming him back, and turned back to his work. They never spoke about it.

**Mallory**  
It's total war and Mallory's job is to fulfill the mission objectives that Jensen hands him, but Mallory's raison d'être is to keep his men alive. His team has achieved the near-impossible, but he loses good men too often. He thinks of Shackleton at those times, Shackleton who brought back all of his men alive, and Mallory knows with bitterness in his throat and belly that he's no Shackleton, he's not good enough for the tasks he's been set. Mallory also knows that he depends too heavily on Andrea and Miller, he knows that, but he can't seem to help it. When his mind shorts out with anger or despair or shock, Andrea's hand on his shoulder or his soft laughter will bring Mallory back from the edge so that he can think again. Miller's way is different... Miller takes some of Mallory's anger into himself, shares it, acts like an electrical ground. It's not kind or tender, but it somehow fits the laconic, cynical, dried-up stringbean of a man. Sometimes that grounding is enough for Mallory. Other times it turns into grappling (carefully, though -- they both know how to kill so so easily), and sometimes into angry kisses, pushing and groping into urgent sex. Mallory's never done that before: never had sex with a man, never had angry sex, and never thought that Miller, of all people, would be the one he'd make an exception for. But when they're in a clinch, it feels necessary.

**Miller**  
Miller's too old and too tired to get angry very often. He remembers when he was a kid, though, and the whole world sometimes felt like one big insult aimed at his head. That was why he started blowing things up, and it worked great for a while. Then he grew up a little more, and learned to love explosives for themselves and found problems (like the entire Nazi army) that were too big to be blown to hell in a single explosion. His anger is like a slow burning fuse, now. Miller has to wait to blow shit up, wait for the right place and the right time to cause maximum damage. He knows that if anyone can get him to the enemy targets that most need destroying, Mallory can. He sticks with Mallory for a lot of reasons, but love and anger, those are the main ones.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Anger Issues [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/378352) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
